


This is your Punishment

by Thongchan



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Forced Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, inspiration from someone, punishment i think, rape wow, to show I'm still alive, wow WOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monique was suddenly swept off by the corrupt FIB agent Steve Haines for unknown reasons. What does Agent Douchebag want from the protagonist??</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is your Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title! Dx  
> This was to show that I am still alive on here. I know I haven't updated my 'Welcome to Los Santos' story, but I am still currently writing Chapter 11 of it.  
> If ya'll heard of Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D that came out recently, then that's where I been at. The remake has me so occupied that I couldn't even break away to finish Chapter 11, so I am so sorry. ;A; (Never played the original Majora's Mask before, seriously, I never did)  
> So, here is little one-shot I written 4 in the morning to show that I am still alive.
> 
> Also, IAdoreGTA5 has inspired me to write this, since I read her Steve Haines X Reader X Devin Weston (as well as her Steve Haines X Reader one too) last night! She is such an amazing writer, I just had to ;w;
> 
> **EDIT: I DISABLED ANONYMOUS COMMENTING OPTION FOR A REASON. I'm really getting tired of people asking me random questions like "Why did you add the recording part?" or "You ruined Steve Haines' character" . This story was written like a year ago and I don't understand why random people are asking me these questions now. I find it very rude of people who asked me those questions. This is fandom and I write whatever I feel. I don't want to be rude, but this needs to be said. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I will be disabling anonymous commenting from now on. Thank you.**

Monique Frances was tied up in a chair at some residence that she was not familiar of. Prior to this, the girl was walking out of the Bean Machine cafe, eating about two chocolate cake pops that are her favorite snacks to crave on. When she was about to walk down the streets of Little Seoul, she was suddenly blindfolded and snatched away by an unknown captor, who she did not get to see who it was.

The pinkette sighed in irritation as she waited and waited, even singing the song "Feel Good Inc." by Gorillaz to keep herself entertained. Moments later, she heard the door open and closed behind her as she begin to hush herself. Her blue eyes widened when the unknown person got in front of her, face-to-face.

"Miss Frances. Surprised to see me?" The mysterious person asked.

"Steve Haines...I never thought you would kidnap me after you kidnapped Mr. K..." Monique muttered as the brunette laughed.

"Hey, I'm a corrupt FIB agent. I do what I want, when I want."

"Figures. Why am I here, Haines??" Monique asked as her cold, blue eyes glared into his hazel ones.

"I want to ask you a question, Miss Frances."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Heh, were you planning on killing me anytime soon, along with your buddies??" Steve asked as he crossed his arms, tapping his foot as he waits for an answer from the pinkette, who widened her eyes bit before lowering her gaze.

"Maybe. Maybe not. So what?" Monique replied.

"I know that Mr. De Santa had told you what happened at the Kortz Center, when me, him, and other groups had a shootout a while back. Is that true, Miss Frances?" The brunette asked again.

"Yeah, where he told me that you left him and Norton to die back there, while fighting their way against those FIB, IAA, and Merryweather groups!! I don't know what you were thinking, but I don't like it. I thought you were some guy who is pleasant and charming in your TV show, but in person, after seeing how you act, you're nothing but a selfish, arrogant asshole who forces people to do your dirty work before betraying them when you no longer need them." Monique spat at him as she continued to glare at him into his eyes.

"I suggest you watch your tone, Miss Frances." Steve warned.

"Or what, Agent Douchebag?" The pinkette growled.

"You force me to do THIS!" Steve ripped open her black, off-shoulder shirt that reveals her purple brassiere, which they are donned in black lace. "Damn...I knew you have bigger tits.."

"What are you doing?!" Monique shrieked, her voice went from brave to fear, remembering her past of being molested as a child.

"Since you have a smart mouth, Miss Frances, I'm going to punish you." Steve brought his large hands onto her olive green cargo shorts and pulled them down, revealing a matching V-string that she was wearing underneath.

"Punish me? No fucking way! Let me go!" Monique shouted as she begin to thrash wildly, but received a harsh slap across the face.

"I advise you to shut the fuck up or I will put the blame on you for participating in the criminal activities, along with your buddies." Steve smirked as the pinkette instantly shuts up and looked away in defeat.

"Now," The man got onto his knees as he pulled down the skimpy undergarment off of the girl's bottom, "let me start by doing this."

Steve begin to lick Monique's entrance, earning a gasp from her glossy mouth. He swirl his tongue around her clit as he begin to lift both legs over his shoulders. "Mmmmm, I figured you taste like sweets."

Monique held back her tears as she bit down her lip. "St...stop...this is...not...right."

"Mmmmm.." Steven kept eating her out as he looked into her blue eyes, "You know, I always found you attractive when we first met...I can see why Mr. Phillips loves to be around you so much...Mmmmm..."

"Go..drop dead...asshole...Ah!" Monique shrieked as she felt the man sucking onto her clit harder and harder, making her cringe against the chair. She cannot move her hands at the moment, due to them being tied to the back of the chair.

"Mmmmm...mmm..." Steve then begin to pump two fingers into Monique's entrance in a fast pace as he kept eating her out.

"N-no...I'm...I'm going to....aaah!!" The pinkette then released a load of cum into Steve's mouth, who eagerly swallowed them in quick seconds.

"Mmmm...you taste good." Steve grinned as he stood up and taking off his clothes, now nude.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Monique asked as she watches him unhooking her bra off and throwing them aside before picking her up and setting her onto his comfy bed that has light blue satin sheets.

"We're starting the 'main event'...But first, let me start this." Steve begin to turn on his recording cam as he proceeds to position himself on top of the pinkette and rubbing his dick against her wet bottom.

"Wh-why you turned that on?" She asked in fear.

"So that if you tell anyone, including Michael, Trevor, and Franklin, I will show this to the whole world, so they can see how much of a slut you are." Steve replied as he grinned evilly at Monique, who had her expression in shock.

"N-no way..." Was all she could say.

"Yes way..Now, shut up and enjoy the fun we're going to have." Steven then shoved his dick into her entrance as he heard her gasp in pain. "Ohhh you're so fucking tight..."

Monique couldn't help, but burst in tears as she is getting pounded away by the corrupt FIB agent. She remembered that she was molested when she was 10 years old and now, this is happening to her for real. She wanted it to be just a dream, but sadly, it's not.

Steve grunted as he grabbed one of Monique's breasts and begin to suck on them as he kept thrusting his hips into hers in a fast pace. "Mmmmffff...mmfff...Fucking good..!"

"Stop...stop! G-gaah!" Monique begin to shriek as she kept getting pounded.

"I know you're enjoying this. Admit it, Miss Frances! You're really enjoying this!" His lips curled into a smirk as he heard her groan in bit pleasure.

"I...will...never..enjoy this..." Monique grunted as she watched her rapist keep pounding her faster and rougher.

"Ooohh fuck! I'm about to explode!" Steve shouted as he begin to pin Monique's tied hands above her head with his right hand.

"N-no, don't cum inside me...! N-no!!" The pinkette shrieked as she felt warm substance inside her womb. Steve had finally climaxed into her and begin to collapse next to her, panting from exhaustion.

"You're really amazing in bed, Miss Frances..Heh.." Steve leaned in to kiss her on the lips, having some of her lip gloss onto his own. "Me and Devin will be sure to have your three buddies killed, so you won't come running to them about me having my way with you...You tell anyone about this, I will upload this video all over the Internet...Is that clear?"

Monique's face were in defeated as warm tears rolled down her puffy cheeks. "Y-yes...."

Steve grinned. "Good. Now, go to sleep. I'll let you out later.."

He smacked her ass harshly as Monique yelped in pain. The pinkette begin to close her blue eyes that seemed to be duller after being raped by the guy who was supposed to be the "charming" and "pleasant" guy from TV. She quietly sobbed as she drifted off to sleep, remembering Steve's words in her mind.

'I can't believe this is happening to me....'

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Monique Frances is quite an attractive character for her age, but I added her fear of rape since I had written her a tragic backstory that she was molested back in her birth country. I guess watching Steve Wilkos Show had somewhat inspired me to give her this terrifying background. But yeah, just wanted to add something.  
> I do hope you guys enjoy and leave me some Kudos if you like.  
> I will push myself to post Chapter 11 sometime soon.


End file.
